The Untold Story Of Blue
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Franken-Fairy/Mother Superior&Dr. Whale. Mostly follows canon with some twists. Just need more of this pairing so I thought I'd write one. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

 **Pre-curse Enchanted Forest**

Blue rested her hands on her stomach protectively as she prepared to leave the fairy hollow to travel to another realm, he deserved to know that he would soon have a child even though she suspected he would claim the child wasn't his.

Blue was conflicted however because she wasn't sure how he would react and she feared he might react violently but she also felt that no matter what his reaction he deserved to know she was carrying his child so she packed a satchel with provisions and a small pouch of fairy dust and some less fairy-like clothes for when she switched to human form.

Before she left she informed her fellow fairies that she would be gone for a few days or so and that while she was gone Lavender, Blue's second in command, would be in charge. They were to distribute the fairy dust evenly and watch over the hollow while she was gone.

Tinkerbell approached her,"Where are you off to Blue? Can I come along?" Tink asked and Blue shot her a knowing smile.

"Tinkerbell I don't think-" Blue started before Tink interrupted,"Oh come on Blue, I know I haven't always been the perfect fairy but I am trying."

"And I don't expect you to be the perfect fairy, I'm glad you're trying to do better but this trip isn't fairy business. It's personal and it's my problem, I'd just prefer to deal with it on my own. But I suppose you could come along if... you promise me you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Ever." Blue was uncertain if allowing Tink to tag along was a good idea however Tinkerbell had been trying extra hard to follow the rules and stay out of trouble.

Tinkerbell squealed,"I promise Blue, my lips are sealed. You have my word. Thank you Blue, I won't let you down."

"Alright calm down, Tinkerbell. I said you could come along but remember, if you mess this up you'll be on dust duty for the next month." Blue said sternly but smiled at Tink.

"I know Blue and if I mess up, I'll gladly take dust duty. So where are we going anyway?" Tink asked and Blue bit back a laugh.

"To another realm, I believe it's called England but the place we're going to is London. A small part of England. I should tell you that this realm dosen't have magic, the people there have what they call science although from what little I've heard of science it seems almost as if it were magic and yet it is not." Blue explained before she went on.

"For this reason, you are not to use magic unless absolutely necessary and must take on human form and remain so at all times in this realm. The only time you take on fairy form is when it's just you and me and only when behind closed doors away from prying eyes. Understood?" Blue questioned seriously and Tink nodded.

"Understood Blue."

"Good. Now, go pack. You'll need provisions, a small pouch of fairy dust, not pixie dust. Fairy dust. And you'll need some clothes that will allow you to pass for a human once in human form. Pack quickly, we leave in a twenty minutes and Tink? No pixie dust."

"Okay Blue, point taken. No pixie dust, fairy dust only. I'll go pack and meet you here in a few minutes." Tink replied honestly.

Tinkerbell packed quickly and returned to Blue,"Ready Blue?"

"I am. Let's go." Blue replied before vanishing through the barrier protecting the fairy hollow.

Tink shook her head in confusion but followed after Blue.

When Tink appeared beside her Blue opened the portal between realms before stepping through it followed by her young fairy sister.

When the two reached London, England Tink gasped in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this Blue. Look! They trapped the fireflies in the glass to make them light up." Tinkerbell said angrily and Blue had to hold back her laughter.

"They didn't trap fireflies Tinkerbell, that's science. Something called electricity causes the glass to light up, I don't know how it works though. Anyway, try to act as if you're used to being around these... whatever they call them. We don't need to attract attention to ourselves. Now, follow my lead and try to stay close, it's easy to get lost here." Blue explained.

"You say that as if you'd been here before. Anyway, are you going to tell me why we're here Blue?" Tink questioned curiously and Blue smirked slightly.

Blue sighed,"I'm here to look for someone, there is something I must tell them. Although I am uncertain of their reaction to what I have to say and I..." Blue trailed off and Tink waited for her to continue.

"I'm afraid Tinkerbell and that is something I've felt before. Fairies don't usually experience emotions the same way humans do and I am not used to feeling so vulnerable."

Tinkerbell was confused,"I don't understand Blue, why are you scared?"

"Because... Ugh. Look, I know you might think I'm perfect. The fairy that can do no wrong, that I'm hard on you just because but the truth is, I'm not perfect Tinkerbell. Far from it, In fact I really messed up this time because I'm with child." Blue explained and Tinkerbell gasped.

"You're... wait. That would mean that you got big and... Seriously Blue. That is so devious, I'm shocked." Tinkerbell replied while shooting Blue a cheeky smirk.

"Go ahead, say it. I'm a bloody fool." Blue muttered ashamed of herself and Tink laughed.

"I will say no such thing because it would be a lie. Blue making a mistake does not make you a fool, it makes you... I don't know more approachable." Tink replied in attempt to comfort her mentor.

Blue chuckled without humor,"Great. So basically, the fairies will think because I messed up they'll be able to bend the rules. Damnit!"

"Blue relax, nobody is questioning your ability to lead us and nobody will because everyone loves and respects you. We look up to you Blue, all of us do." Tink said soothingly.

"So this someone we're looking for... Is he?"

"The father of my child? Yes he is, his name is Victor and he's very hansom. However I know little else about him." Blue smiled as she spoke of him and Tink giggled.

"What is so funny?" Blue asked and Tink raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love Blue." Tink snickered and Blue scoffed.

"Oh please, fairies don't fall in love. We grant wishes and protect the realm, we don't need love to be happy." Blue replied honestly but Tinkerbell wasn't convinced.

"Sure, whatever you say Blue." Tink huffed as they stopped in front of an almost castle-sized house.

"This is it, this is where he is." Blue said as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Victor was standing there with a confused expression on his face,"Brianna, what're you doing here?"

"Hello Victor, I hope I didn't disturb you but I must speak with you." Blue replied and Victor looked uneasy.

"Look Brianna, if this is about why I left without-" he started but she stopped him.

"It's not. However it is important." Blue told him and he nodded,"Of course, come in."

Blue turned to Tink,"Tina, you wait here for me."

Tinkerbell realized Blue was talking to her and nodded,"Sure Brianna."

Blue and Victor stepped inside closing the door behind them.

"So uh what was it you wanted to talk to me about again?" Victor asked nervously and Blue smiled.

"Victor I... I'm with child. Our child. I thought you deserved to know." Blue informed him and Victor was speechless.

"I don't know what to say except that I wish I could be the father the child deserves but unfortunately I can't be what they need. I know that sounds stupid but trust me Brianna if you knew me, if you really knew me you wouldn't want me anywhere near our child. I just hope you don't hate me, I hope they don't hate me. You and our child, you both deserve better than I could ever be." Victor explained with an almost sad expression.

"I could never hate you Victor and I will make sure our child won't hate you either. I will tell them that you're good man who tried to do what you believed was best for them. I hope that one day you might be in their life but until then I will do my best to make sure our child knows that you love them." Blue promised and Victor smiled.

"I am truly sorry Brianna." Victor replied.

Blue smiled,"Don't be, it's enough that you want to be a good father even if you're not ready to be just yet."

"Farewell for now Brianna, we'll see each other again some day I'm sure of it." Viktor said before he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

 **Post-Curse Storybrooke**

From the moment Emma kissed Henry's forehead Blue knew something wasn't right. In the back of her mind she knew but Blue also felt like she was forgetting something or she was missing something and couldn't remember what it was.

Then she saw the queen,"If I were you your majesty, I'd find somewhere to hide." Blue told Regina and the queen shot her a sharp glare before storming out of the room.

The rest of the day was spent gathering supplies for the setup in the town square which would serve as an information center of sorts.

Cots were set up inside the school for the people whose homes were damaged or destroyed by the wraith, and for the people who were looking for family or loved ones there would be an archive set up at the front desk of city hall.

So when Blue woke up the next morning it was no surprise that she did not want to get up but she did and as she was getting ready for what would no doubt be another long and exhausting day she suddenly realized why she'd felt as if something was missing and she burst into tears.

"Victoria! Where is Victoria?!" Blue questioned frantically with tears in her eyes but nobody seemed to know who she was looking for.

As Blue was losing hope of finding her daughter someone caught her eye, it was Victor. Blue hadn't realized there were people from other realms here but if anyone might know where Victoria was it had to be her father.

"Victor! Victor, have you seen our daughter?" Blue asked worried almost to the point of being sick.

Dr. Whale looked up at her in confusion for a moment before recognition set in and then he looked genuinely concerned,"Brianna. I uh... No I haven't seen her but even if I had I don't think I would realize it. I've never met her, remember?" he explained and Blue suddenly felt like face-palming herself.

"Ugh, of course. How foolish of me. I can't find her anywhere and I'm worried sick, will you help me find our daughter?" Blue pleaded as tears began to stream down her face.

Victor wrapped his arms around Blue and held her comfortingly,"Shh, it's going to be okay. Of course I'll help you find her, just tell me what to look for."

"Her name is Victoria, she's got blue eyes and long auburn hair like mine. She's sixteen with an attitude to match and she's always trying to sneak into the Rabbit Hole. That damn bar." Blue explained with a tearful laugh and Victor smiled.

"Ah, she's got some of my bad habits I see. Don't you worry Brianna, I'll find our daughter." Victor replied with a snicker and Blue playfully swatted his arm.

"Oh so it's you I have to blame for our baby's bad attitude and rebellious behavior. Thanks for that." Blue laughed and Victor smirked.

"Your welcome my lady." he teased earning a laugh from Blue.

"Seriously though, I'll find her and bring her back to you." Victor assured her and Blue nodded her thanks.

Victor went to look for Victoria but as David passed him he looked back to see what his hurry was and overheard him call Brianna _Blue._

He made a mental note to ask her about it later but right now he needed to find their little girl.

* * *

 **Time jump, Post-curse celebration at Granny's diner.**

Blue hadn't been planning on going to party at Granny's but Ruby showed up at the convent intending to convince her to go.

"Ruby, I said I don't feel like going! I look like a nun for flights sake and even if I didn't I'm still dressed like one. This is the only outfit I have no thanks to her majesty's curse." Blue grumbled and Ruby scoffed.

"Oh come on Blue, I brought some of my party clothes for you to choose from and look I brought you the blue outfits I have. Besides I heard a certain blonde doctor has the hots for the blue fairy." Ruby giggled.

"That's just it Ruby, he doesn't know I'm the blue fairy. He thinks my name is Brianna and human." Blue explained and Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Wait! Blue, you know him? I mean from before the curse? Spill, right now." Ruby demanded.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I know him, I mean the only thing I really know is that he's from another realm and his real name is Victor but that's it. I don't even know his last name or what he did before the curse. Long story short, there was time when I felt like people only knew me for the wishes I granted and I grew tired of it. So I went to another realm, I found a tavern there where I had my first ever drink and before I knew it I tried to start a fist fight. Victor stopped me and offered to walk me home but home was a world away and I was too drunk to open a portal so I kissed him. One thing led to another and I woke up the next morning in one of the tavern's rooms alone, I got dressed and went home. A month later I realized Victoria was on her way into the world." Blue finished her tale and Ruby just stared at her.

"Wait so Dr. Whale is Victoria's father and he thinks you're a human named Brianna? He's the father of your child and you haven't told him you're a fairy or your real name? Blue does he even know that Victoria is his?" Ruby shot question after question at her.

"Yes, no and yes. He knows that he's Victoria's father but that's all he knows." Blue replied honestly.

Ruby gasped,"Oh my god Blue, you have to tell him. He's gonna find out sooner or later, wouldn't you rather he heard it from you? Seriously Blue, tell him the truth before someone else does because trust me it'll hurt worse if it comes from someone else."

"Blue, you are going to this party and you are going to at the very least talk to him. Look you've living in a convent as Mother superior for the last twenty-eight years so you're long overdue for some fun if nothing else. Come to the party, have a drink or two while you're talking to him and have some fun. No wishes to grant, no dark ones to fight and absolutely no queens. Well no evil queens anyway, just fun mingling and booze." Ruby gave her a look that said this wasn't a request.

"Alright, alright fine I'll go but not in this outfit and this hairstyle has got to go." Blue gave in with a scowl as she looked into the mirror.

 **One hour later**

Blue's auburn hair was curled and fell around her shoulders, her brown eyes were accentuated with smokey eye-shadow and navy blue mascara while her lips shimmered with clear lip gloss.

Blue had chosen a dress that hung from one shoulder and stopped just above her knees, the dress was a sapphire blue and she wore three inch heels to match.

A sapphire bracelet was wrapped around her wrist with earrings and a necklace to match.

"Okay Blue, meet the new blue fairy." Ruby said and when Blue saw her reflection she didn't recognize herself.

"Bloody hell, is that me? I can scarcely believe it." Blue was shocked at good she looked.

"That is totally you Blue and you look absolutely gorgeous. Now have fun and go get your man!" Ruby told her and Blue smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

 **Party at Granny's Diner**

Blue walked into Granny's and everyone turned to see who just joined the party but when they saw Blue many of them gasped in awe while others waved hello before turning back to their drinks.

Victoria saw her mother and smiled as she went to greet her,"Oh my god Mom, you look absolutely amazing."

Blue gave her daughter a hug and kissed her forehead,"Thank you babygirl, you look beautiful too. Are you having fun?"

"Yes but don't worry, I promise to be an angel tonight. No attitude if I can help it because tonight is a party." Victoria vowed and Blue smiled.

"Okay sweetie but don't stay out too late, you have school in the morning." Blue replied.

"Aw Mom, don't worry so much. I'll be home and fast asleep no later than 11:00." Victoria whined.

"10:30. Don't push it young lady or I'll make ten instead and it's my job to worry because I'm your mother and as much you may think other-wise I love you." Blue said firmly and Victoria huffed in defeat.

"Okay fine and I love you too Mom. Now go have fun and give Dr. Whale a kiss for me as thanks for saving me from that creep earlier. I'll tell you about it later." Victoria explained and Blue nodded.

When Blue spotted Victor sitting at the bar she decided to tell him the truth, it was now or never so she walked over and took the seat next to him.

"Hey Brianna, I was hoping I'd see you tonight and you look beautiful." Victor greeted clearly intoxicated.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Very hansom." Blue replied blushing slightly.

"So I have a question for you, why does everyone keep calling you Blue? Is that like a nickname or something?" Victor asked sounding like he'd had one too many.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that but it would be better if we talked about it when you're coherent. So how about I walk you home and make you a cup of coffee?" Blue suggested and to her surprise he nodded.

"Alright, I think I've had one too many anyways and it's too crowded in here. So lead the way my lady." Victor teased with a goofy smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

 **Author's Note: I know the last chapter was really short but I tried to make this one a little longer. I've added a little more to this chapter.**

* * *

 **Dr. Whale/Victor's apartment**

Blue made a pot of coffee, poured two cups and after handing Victor a cup she sat down on the sofa next to him.

Victor took a few sips of his coffee trying to sober himself a little before he set his cup on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thanks for the coffee. I feel a little less intoxicated already." Victor told her honestly and she smiled.

"Your welcome and I'm glad I could help. Now you asked me why everyone calls me Blue and I promise I will tell you but first you need to understand the story behind that name." Blue took a few shaky deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"I grew up in the enchanted forest among the fairies and I was known as the blue fairy because I am a fairy. People call me Blue because that's my name, my real name and it's shorter than calling me 'The blue fairy' all the time. When I met you all those years ago in your realm, You looked at me and you didn't expect me to grant you a wish or give you a magic bean to get between realms and I liked how you seemed to see me as I was. Not just as a fairy but as a person and I didn't want it to end so I told you my name was Brianna. I've wanted to tell you so many times but I could never find the words because I was scared of losing you and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Blue explained and searched his eyes for a reaction before she bowed her head as tears slipped from her eyes.

"It never occurred to you to tell me this when you told me you were carrying our child?! I just don't get Blue, you could tell me you were pregnant but you couldn't tell me you're a fairy?" Victor asked angrily.

"I wanted to tell you, truly I did but I was also scared. Not just of losing you but because I was scared that you might be disgusted by me or call me a freak and I didn't want that to happen because you made me feel like I was more than just a fairy that granted wishes. You made me feel loved and accepted for who I was and not just what I was and I didn't want to lose that feeling or you and I should've told you years ago but I didn't and now I'm going to lose you anyway." Blue rambled as she sobbed heavily.

"Hey Blue, calm down. You're not going to lose me, I mean yes you should've told me sooner but everyone makes mistakes. Besides my past is... well let's just say it's a lively one although some might describe it as more monstrous than lively. You might've seen my past at some point during the curse in the form of a movie or perhaps read it in a book by Mary Shelley. Only the real story is a little more horrible." Victor hinted and Blue gasped as she realized who he really was.

"Victor Frankenstein! You're Victor Frankenstein." was all Blue could say.

"Yes I am although I wasn't always the monster some would believe I am. Once I was a brother, a son and a med student. I graduated from med school with a Phd in medicine, biology and science but it wasn't until my brother Henry was killed in action that I became obsessed with trying to find a way to bring back the dead. Not just because I was mourning my brother but because my father blamed me for his death, said that if I'd gone to war and served my country instead of becoming a doctor then my brother would still be alive. I was angry and I thought if I could bring my brother back to life then my father would not only forgive me but he'd finally take my work and me seriously. When it actually worked and my brother was alive again at first I was so happy, I brought him to my father and at first he seemed fine but when I told my father that I brought him back from the dead he called me an abomination and tried to slap me. My brother caught his arm with one hand and strangled my father to death with the other, that's when I realized that what I had created was no longer my brother it was a monster and by extension I was a monster for having created it in the first place. So I looked at this thing I had created, I told him I was sorry and then I shot him in the head and I've never been the same since." Victor explained sounding disgusted with himself.

Blue suddenly felt like her past fears of being a genie with wings instead of a genie in a bottle were insignificant in comparison to what Victor had been through.

"My god Victor, I'm so sorry. Here I am whining about endlessly granting wishes and you've been through more tragedy than anyone in all the realms combined should ever have to suffer. If I'd known... well I don't know what I would've done or said but the point is, I should've told you the truth a long time ago. After all you've been through you don't deserve the lies and deception I told you, the last you needed was more pain but that's exactly what you got and it's all my fault." Blue felt sick to her stomach with guilt and regret for she'd unintentionally done to him but if he hated her now then she couldn't blame him, she would respect his wishes if he decided he never wanted to see or hear from her again.

So when Victor draped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, it shocked the hell out of her and when he kissed her forehead she felt as if she'd faint in his arms.

Blue smiled to herself, maybe there was hope for the two of them to be a couple yet so she vowed to herself that she'd never lie to him again and to share everything with him no matter how scared she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

It was after one in the morning when Blue got home and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the smile off her face, she'd been happy before but this felt different. This time she felt as if she were seeing the stars in the sky, feeling the rain on her skin and taking flight for the first time all at once.

If this was what being in love felt like then she never wanted it to stop, she wanted it to last for all eternity and longer still if that were even possible.

The next morning Blue hadn't shown up to the school for classes she was supposed to teach so during her lunch hour Victoria ditched school and went home to find her mother sleeping soundly, so soundly in fact that for a moment she was scared her mother was sick or something.

"Mom! Mom, please wake up!" Victoria said loudly as she roughly shook her mother's shoulder.

"Hm what? What is it baby girl?" Blue mumbled sleepily and Victoria sighed in relief.

"Ugh, it's about damn time! Get up, now! It's nearly one in the afternoon and you're supposed to be teaching history in five minutes. Mom seriously, get up right now!" Victoria barked in frustration and Blue nearly flew out of bed.

"Oh my god, I'm in deep shit... uh I mean deep trouble! Why didn't you wake me Victoria?!" Blue snapped as she rushed to get ready to go and Victoria flipped.

"Um maybe because unlike you I was at school! Besides I'm not a mind reader, how the hell was I supposed to know that you would be out all night doing god knows what with god knows who!" Victoria replied with an attitude from hell itself.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, I am your mother!" Blue said angrily and Victoria glared at her.

"No you're not, you're Victor Frankenstein's whore and I'm the human-fairy half breed that was the result of your shitty little fling. It's all around school, you were with Dr. Whale last night and you didn't come home until way past midnight so now everyone thinks I'm the daughter of the monster doctor and the slutty fairy!" Victoria screamed and Blue lost it.

"Get out. Now. Get your ass back to school and if I hear you so much as swore during class there'll be hell to pay, Now get out! Right now young lady!" Blue shouted furiously.

"You know what Mom? Screw you!" Victoria spat defiantly before she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

On the one hand Victoria was probably being a drama queen but then again on the other hand Victoria had referred to her father as Victor and not as Dr. Whale. Was it possible she could be telling the truth and if so then who had told Victoria about her father? Whoever was spreading these awful lies was clearly trying to cause a rift between not just her and Victoria but her and Victor as well.

 _When I find out who started these disgusting rumors they're gonna wish they hadn't pissed off the blue fairy because when I'm finished with them they'll never make another wish as long as they bloody well live!_

Blue picked up her cellphone and called Ruby,"Hey, It's Blue. Listen Ruby, thanks for helping me out last night but if it's not too much to ask I could really use your help again. That is if you don't mind helping 'the slutty fairy'. Anyway call me when you get this if you want to help. Thanks, bye."

After she fixed her hair and put on her warm shawl, Blue grabbed her fairy wand, slipped on her gloves and made her way to the school.

As she walked into the school and through the halls she could tell that people were talking about what Victoria had told her and all Blue could hear was people laughing as they whispered and snickered about her.

 _"Oh look, there's the little skank now." one snickered with cruel glee._

 _"Maybe she used her fairy dust to make him fall in love with her or maybe she's just a harlot who found someone whose just as much a whore as she is. They're perfect for each other in all the wrong ways."_

All the comments and nasty remarks blurred together as Blue turned and fled the school in tears.

Blue was so upset that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran right smack into Ruby but Ruby had heard the disgusting rumors that were going around so she had come to make sure Blue was alright.

"Blue, I heard what was going on and I came as soon as I could to see if there was anything I could do to help." Ruby told her and Blue shook her head.

"I don't think anything can help me right now but thanks anyway Ruby. The worst part is that Victoria is suffering because of me and my actions. She told me they said she was the half breed spawn of 'the monster doctor and the slutty fairy' and she was so angry with me. She's right and it's all my fault." Blue cried and Ruby caught her before she fell to her knees.

"Blue, listen to me okay? This is not your fault and I promise you I will find out who did this and when I do I'm gonna rip their god damn head off! Because no goes after my friends and family like this and gets away with it, they made this personal when they decided to talk shit about you and Vicky. C'mon let's get you home." Ruby seethed but Blue shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna go home. I can't face my sister fairies right now." Blue whimpered and Ruby nodded.

"Okay then we'll go back to Granny's and she'll make you a nice hot cup of coco. Come on Blue, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

 **Granny's Diner**

Granny came out from the kitchen with a hot cup of coco just as predicted and set it down in front of Blue.

"Thanks Granny." Blue sniffled with a smile and Granny gave her a big hug.

"Don't you worry now Blue, when we find out who started these bullshit rumors I'll sick my crossbow on'em. No one hurts our family." Granny was furious when she heard that someone would do this to Blue.

"does Victor know what's going on?" Blue asked just as Emma walked in.

"Oh I'd say it's likely that he knows." Ruby replied before turning to Emma.

"What's up Emma?" Ruby asked and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, Dr. Frankenstein just started interrogating people and threatening to beat the crap out of them if they don't tell him who started the rumors. Plus he's got a wicked right hook." Emma said as she rubbed her jaw.

Blue gasped,"He hit you?!"

"What? Oh no, no he was trying to hit Archie. I jumped between them just as he launched his fist but he wasn't trying to hit me. Not to worry, he apologized profusely and swears that he would never intentionally hit a women so no worries Mother Superior." Emma replied with a small smile.

"Emma please call me Blue." Blue requested and Emma looked at Ruby in confusion.

"Blue is short for the blue fairy. We all call her Blue." Ruby explained and Emma nodded.

"Right, okay well we finally got Dr. Frankenstein calmed down but he wanted me pass along the message that he was angry but he was only trying to protect... Blue. Speaking of which, you should probably call him. He's worried about you and Victoria." Emma explained before she took her leave.

Blue called Victor like Emma had suggested,"Victor hey, I'm upset but other than that I'm alright. As for Victoria, I don't know she's doing. I overslept this morning because of how late I got home last night, she came home from school during lunch to wake me up and we argued. She told me what was going on and I told her to get back to class but I don't know if she listened or not and I haven't seen her since. All I know is she was very angry about what people are saying and she had an attitude from hell this morning when she came home."

"Okay well where are you? I'll come get you and we'll look for her together. Don't worry honey, we'll find her." Victor replied over the phone.

"I'm at Granny's with Ruby and thank you Victor, for everything." Blue told him and he told her he'd be there in five minutes.

"Victor's coming to pick me up and then we're going to find Vicky, so I'll call you when we find her. Thanks for everything Ruby, give Granny my love and thanks." Blue informed her friend.

"I will and if you need anything all, day night whatever you call me. Okay Blue and don't listen to anything they say about you, Victoria or Victor because it's all bullshit." Ruby told her and hugged her goodbye.

Victor pulled up in front of the diner and Blue got in the car, put on her seat belt and then they talked as they looked for their daughter.

First Blue decided they should see if Victoria went home after school which she didn't do so they drove by the Rabbit Hole but they didn't see her there either so they dove down to the pier to see if she'd gone to the beach or gone swimming.

"No sign of her here either, Oh Victoria where are you?" Blue wondered aloud and Victor gently grabbed her hand running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Blue sweetheart, look at me. We'll find her, okay? I promise. I mean she knows that nobody can leave town without losing their memories of back home and it's a small town so there's only so many places she can go." Victor assured her and she nodded.

"So Victoria said you saved her from some creep the other day when you went to look for her, what creep and why did she need saving?" Blue asked and Victor sighed.

"I don't know who the guy was but I know he was a creep. She was standing outside the Rabbit Hole chatting up this biker guy and then he pushed her up against the wall as if he were going to... anyway I saw this and grabbed the guy. I shoved him into a row of motorcycles, I grabbed Victoria by the hand and we ran as fast as we could. And then she kissed me on the cheek and walked away." Victor explained and Blue looked like she wanted to smash something.

"As if were going to rape her? Ugh, why won't she listen to me?! Doesn't she understand that this is why I tell her not to hang out around that bar all the time! I'm so mad I could scream!" Blue hissed through her teeth in anger.

It was getting late and there was still no sign of Victoria so Victor decided they should call it a night.

"Look Blue, we're not going to be able to see our hands in front of our faces in another couple of minutes. We have got to call it a night, I know you want to find her and so do I but we're not going to do her any good wandering around in the dark if we can't see her when we do find her. We'll go home and if she's not back by dawn I promise you we'll pick up where we left off." Victor explained sadly and Blue started crying.

"Where could she be Victor? My, our baby is out there somewhere alone in the dark and we're not there to protect her. What if something's happened to her? What if she's hurt and can't find her way home? I want my baby Victor, I want her home and safe where she belongs." Blue sobbed into his chest as he drove back to his apartment.

Blue had fallen asleep on the way there so he carried her up to his apartment and set her on his bed, covered her with a blanket and turned to go sleep on the sofa but Blue grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me, please?" Blue pleaded tearfully.

So Victor laid down next to her and they fell asleep next to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 **Author's note: This story contains a BlueWhale/FrankenFairy pairing or Mother Superior and AKA The Blue Fairy and Frankenstein. Not Frankenstein/Tinkerbell. Also in this story The blue fairy has a daughter who was born pre-original dark curse.**

 **Rated T but might change to M later on.**

* * *

 **Victor's Apartment**

The next morning Blue's cellphone was ringing which woke her up.

It was Victoria and she was safe and at home and Blue couldn't be more happy than she was right now.

"Victor, Victor wake up! She's okay, our baby's okay." Blue squealed happily and Victor smiled sleepily.

"I'm glad to hear it but it's saterday and it's not even ten in the morning so can we go back to sleep now." Victor was truly happy their daughter was safe and sound but he was also not a morning person which Blue seemed to understand.

"I actually have to go, Vicky's gonna be wondering where I am but you go back to sleep and I'll call you later?" Blue replied and he nodded.

Blue quickly kissed him,"Thank you for everything Victor, see you later."

When Blue got home she had a smile plastered on her face and Victoria noticed.

"Listen Mom, I'm sorry for how I flipped on you yesterday. I was just upset and angry about what people were saying about us. So what's got you so happy this morning Mom?" Victoria asked with a knowing smirk.

"I know babe and I don't blame you for being angry or upset, I am too but you're mood swings are giving me whiplash. One day you're happy and the next you're... miserable but honey if someone says or does something at school or where ever that upsets you don't lash out, come talk to me or if you don't wanna talk to me then talk to Ruby or whoever you feel comfortable with. I know things are shit right now especially being a teenager but I hate seeing you so upset. As for what's got me happy, never you mind for now because I'm not even sure how serious it may or may not be right now." Blue explained.

"Mom, is he really my father? Victor Frankenstein, is he my father?" Victoria asked almost timidly.

Blue sighed,"And if he was, would you accept him as your father or would you be angry that he wasn't around? Answer me this and then I'll answer your question." Blue promised.

Victoria bit her lip gently as she thought about that,"Well... I suppose that would depend on why he wasn't around. Was he never around because he was drunk or because he didn't want children and if so then I'd be angry with him. But if he wasn't around because he felt he wasn't ready to be a father or something along those lines then it may take time however I think I could learn to accept him as my father. Now it's your turn, is he my father?" Victoria replied thoughtfully and Blue smiled.

"Yes Vick, he is your father but he wasn't then nor is he now a drunk and he did want you. He just wasn't ready to be the father you needed, I believe he thought himself a monster due to his past but he's an honest, gentle and good man and he loves you despite not being able to show you how much. And before you ask, No you weren't born out of some lustful fling or one-night stand at least not in my eyes." Blue explained.

"What do you mean, not in your eyes?" Victoria asked and Blue smiled.

"To other people it may seem as if you were the result of a one-night stand but to me it was love at first sight. I mean yes, I was kind of drunk but if I hadn't been I never would've met your father. You see, I felt like I was being seen as nothing more than a wand and a wish with wings so I left fairy life behind for little while. I went to another realm and into a tavern there, I got so drunk that I'd insulted some pirate or something without noticing I'd said anything at all and if it wasn't for your father I'd be nothing more than a pile of fairy dust. That night however when I turned to see who had saved me, I looked into his eyes and I knew without a doubt that I would love him for the rest of my long life even if it killed me." Blue explained almost glowing with happiness.

"Wow Mom, great story but uh if you loved him so much then why didn't we stay with him?"

"Well I was still a fairy and I was scared that if he knew he'd treat me like everyone else, that he'd want something from me or that he'd be disgusted that he'd lain with what in his realm would've been called an unnatural creature. A creature of magic so I went home to the enchanted forest but when I learned I was with child I returned to his realm to tell him of your conception and he was so happy yet so sad at the same time. Happy because he had a child, sad because he felt unworthy and unprepared to be a father to his child. I told him I would raise you and for him to join us when he was ready, so I took you home to the enchanted forest and raised you among the fairies as I was raised until the curse hit and I lost you. However with luck, I hope the three of us can be a family in this new realm eventually anyways." Blue told her daughter.

"Does he know you're a fairy now?" Victoria asked and Blue chuckled.

"Yes Vick, he does and as it happens I was scared for no reason because he doesn't care that I'm a fairy." Blue replied with a beaming smile.


End file.
